Fall For You
by Confizzledworld
Summary: Ed is forced to attend a military ball. Of course he doesn’t want to go, but Al makes him, anyways. Winry happens to visit the Elrics just before the event. Who knows what can happen? Songfic EdxWinry! Second chapter is RoyxRiza!
1. Ed and Winry

EdWin Songfic

Song: Fall for You

Artist: Secondhand Serenade

Disclaimer: I don't anything! The song belongs to it's amazing singers, and Ed, Winry and anyone from FMA that happens to pop up belongs to their highly respected owner.

Summary: Ed is forced to attend a military ball. Of course he doesn't want to go, but Al makes him, anyways. Winry happens to visit the Elrics just before the event. Who knows what can happen?

* * *

"You are blah, blah, blah forced to go to the military ball, Fullmetal." Mustang unemotionally told his subordinate.

"Like I'll fucking go to something like that, Bastard." Ed was about to kick the doors, so he could leave the office, but Hawkeye came in.

"It's required for everyone to go. If anyone, unless they have a valid excuse, skips out, they will be forced to sign papers." The blonde dropped a folder on the superior officer's desk, then walked out.

"That's unfair!" Mustang simply sighed, as he started to scan through the documents inside the folder.

"I heard Hawkeye has at least a hundred pages for anyone who decides to skip. I would just listen and go to it. I obviously don't want to go, but you don't hear me complaining like a preschooler." Ed went into rant mode.

"HOW ARE YOU CALLING SO IMMATURE THAT A TODDLER SEEMS MORE GROWN-UP THAN HIM?!?!?!" Roy smirked, but continued to read whatever the paper said.

"Edward, I have a **full** stack of papers with your name on it." Hawkeye's voice was loud and clear, through the solid double doors.

"Let's go, Al." Alphonse zoned out before Ed went into a rant, so he stood still in the corner.

"Al?" That's when the armor stirred.

"Oh, ok. Let's go."

* * *

"But Al!!" Ed was walking out of Central Headquarters, having his brother, trapped in armor, follow close behind.

"Brother, it's mandatory. You have to go. And besides, this gives you the opportunity to wear that suit I bought for you." Al said, trying to guilt his older brother to go. The older Elric needed more social skills, and this would help big time.

"Alphonse, I don't go to balls. I can't dance, I hardly talk, and since the Bastard is going, I'd probably yell at him the entire time for being a pompous idiot." The blond had to say something about his commanding officer somewhere in that short rant, just because it's easy to complain about the man.

"Brother. I'm not going to argue with you, but you and I both heard that anyone not going would have to sign a full stack of paper…that's about a hundred different pages…" Ok, that sort of made the idea of going to a formal event more fun.

"Fine…stupid dance it is…" With that, Ed and Al went to the dorms.

* * *

"Brother, you don't have your tie on right." Even with large armored gauntlets for hands, Alphonse was able to fix the red tie.

"You know I can't do crap like this! I don't dress like-" Ed was cut off by someone knocking the door.

"I'll get it, Brother. Just comb your hair." Al handed his older brother a brush and walked out of Ed's bedroom. Minutes later, two people walked back.

"Oh, hi, Ed. You look-Ed, your arm is stuck in your hair…" Winry walked over to the enraged blond, who was trying to tug his automail hand out of his hair.

"Brother, don't pull your arm!" Al would have helped Winry untangle hair from automail, but he was swatted away by the girl.

"There. Al, go get Ed's gloves. I'll work on his hair." Though the short boy was complaining about him not being someone's hairstyling doll, Winry started to brush through Ed's golden hair.

"I want a braid." Ed said flatly to his childhood friend.

"No." The elder Elric tried to reach up and braid his hair, but Winry pulled the flaxen locks.

"I'm only going to say it once. No." After a thorough brushing, the golden hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Brother, you look pretty good. Why don't you have a ponytail in more often?" Ed started to grippe more about being used as a doll, then answered his armored brother.

"It's because the braid is a trademark. It's a part of **me**. And tell me why you insisted on doing my hair, Win." The blonde girl, who had just sat down next to the boy, looked him straight in the eye.

"I don't know. I just did it, you have a problem with me brushing your hair and making it in a ponytail?" Ed started to shift uncomfortable, because too many different answers entered his mind.

'_Well, I like brushing my own hair, but it's a kind of nice idea to have Winry do. I can't believe I have a crush on her! This is stupid, just think of an answer already! Everyone's waiting for your answer!'_

"Thanks." If Alphonse had a human face, it would look something like, shocked, surprised, happy and confused. He knew Ed had a crush on Winry, and maybe he could be a little nice to her, but he never really heard his brother say anything nice, to anyone.

"Wait, did you just-?" Winry was cut off by Ed.

"Yes, I just said: "Thanks." Is there a problem?" This was Winry's time to think.

'_Since when does Ed thank someone! He hardly ever says it when I finish his automail! Ok, maybe I'm just overreacting because I have this stupid crush on him… I should just say "You're welcome." and get over this."_

"You're welcome, Ed. So…why are you dressed so formally?" Al answered for his older brother.

"He's going to a military ball, which he obviously doesn't want to go to." A sound of metal clanging rang through the room, as the armor-bond soul boy sat down on the wooden floor.

"What's wrong with dances, Ed?" Winry liked the sound of Ed being more social, but disliked the idea of him dancing with other girls.

"I can't dance! It's impossible with an automail leg!" That's when Al and Winry started to laugh.

"Brother, you should get going…remember, if you don't go-" Alphonse was rudely cut off by his older brother.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hundred pages of paperwork…I'll get going…" Ed walked out of his room, having Winry and Al following him out. Edward was about to walk out of the dorm, but he turned to face Winry.

"Um…Win…I have something to tell you…" Ed scratched the back of his neck with his gloved automail hand.

"What is it, Ed?" That's when he panicked.

'_Shit! I can't spit it out! Just say it, like all the times you've practiced! All I have to say is, "Winry, I like you. Simple as that! What's wrong with me?!'_ Ed was going into fight-or-flight mode. He chose the easiest way out.

"Um, forget it. I'll tell you later! Bye!" With that, Ed flew out the door, before Winry could say anything.

"Um, Al? What was that?" Winry turned to face the younger Elric.

"Um, though it would be betraying Brother's trust in me…he was about to say something really important…" Al was trying really hard not to give away the secret.

"Ok, you believe in 'Equivalent Exchange', how about one secret for another?" That deal was a little tempting, but Al knew better.

"Depends on what your secret is." This was getting a little more interesting.

"Oh, it's the name of the person I like, is all." Al suddenly got hopeful for his older brother.

"That's just like Brother's secret…" Winry was about to squeal, but remembered it might not be about her.

"Ok, on the count of three, we say the person's name. Got it?" The blonde couldn't wait to say 'three'.

"Ok."

"1. 2. 3." They both chanted.

"Ed." "You." Winry jumped for joy, while Alphonse was stared at her.

"You like Brother?! Yes!" The armor suit pulled Winry into a bone crushing hug.

"Al…let go…can't breathe…" After setting the girl down, Alphonse developed a really good plan.

"Winry, you have to trust me on this plan. You don't mind the color, red, right?" Al looked to the red coat Ed normally wore, which was handing on a hook near the door.

"I like red, why?" That's when Alphonse got to work.

* * *

"Ugh! I hate this!" Ed was standing in a corner, of an assembly room. The ball was completely boring, and most people brought dates. Havoc brought his new girlfriend, who's name escaped the boy, Hughes brought his wife, and Mustang took Hawkeye.

"Are they dating or something?" Ed's golden eyes glared at his superior officer and co-worker, as they slow danced together.

"Ugh…I should have brought Winry…" The thought of slow dancing with Winry sort of made Ed's heart melt.

"That would have been nice, if I knew how to dance…" So, instead of being in the corner and sulking over his boredom, Ed went over to the snack table and started to indulge himself on the sandwiches and other foods.

* * *

"Al, are you sure I look good?" Alphonse transmuted Ed's red coat into a lovely dress for Winry to wear. He even got the size right.

"You look amazing, Win! Take out the hairclip, though." Letting her straw-colored hair fall, it reached her waist.

"I think I could become a tailor in the future! You look perfect!" Alphonse clapped his hands at the masterpiece he created. The red dress, hugging Winry's body flawlessly, went down to her knees. It had capped sleeves, and ruffles at the ends of the cloth.

"I look that great? Do you think Ed's going to like it?" That's when Al turned on the encouraging rant.

"OF COURSE HE'LL THINK YOU LOOK GREAT! THERE'S A REASON WHY I MADE A REALLY SEXY DRESS TO GO WITH YOUR BODY! HE'D PROBABLY FALL FOR YOU ALL OVER AGAIN!" That's when Winry turned the same color as the dress.

"Al! Different terminology, please!" Alphonse noticed the word he used and, if he could blush in the armor, he would have.

"Sorry, I mean you look breath-taking. If I were in my real body, I would have had a nosebleed and blushed like crazy." That still made Winry flush, but it was better than being call 'sexy' by her childhood friend.

"Thanks, Al. And thank you for the dress." Alphonse told the girl to hold on, while he pulled out a piece of chalk.

"I think this would look nice…" Alphonse drew a transmutation circle on Ed's dark wood bed stand. After the bright blue light, a small ornament, shaped just like the symbol that used to be on Ed's jacket.

"Ok, hand over your hairclip." After alchemically fusing the ornament to the hair clip, Alphonse placed the clip in her hair.

"Wow. Thank you, Alphonse. Maybe I should get going before the ball ends." Winry rushed to the door, not even knowing where to go after getting outside.

"Wait! You need a ride! Winry! You don't know where you're going!" Alphonse stopped the girl, then picked up the phone.

"Be happy I know people." Al dialed on a number, making Winry wait even longer.

* * *

"This is stupid…I hate this…" Ed had just cleared off the snack table, forcing Mustang to order Havoc to buy more food. The older blond told his girlfriend to wait for him while he carried out the command. The brunette girlfriend whined some, but was allowed to go with Havoc, rather than to stay by herself.

"Colonel Bastard is having a wonderful time, while I'm stuck here…I think someone placed a boredom curse on me…" With that, Ed stayed in another corner, waiting for the order to be allowed to leave.

* * *

"Thank you, Mr. Falman. I'm sorry this is on such short notice." Winry said politely.

"No, no. It's fine, Miss Rockbell. I was going to go out anyways. My excuse for not being able to go is because I have to leave town to check up on my mother. Besides, if bring you to the ball would get Edward and you together, I don't mind." The blonde blushed at those words.

"Why did Al have to say that…?" The gray haired man chuckled some.

"Everyone in the office was betting on this. Hawkeye, Havoc and I were betting that you and Edward were going to get together before Ed turned seventeen, while everyone else said it was never going to happen." She shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat, next to the man.

"How much do you get?" Stopping at a stop light, Falman turned to face the girl.

"Two weeks of paid vacation. While the losers have to work on the piling paperwork." Winry gave him a high-five for the great winnings.

* * *

"I swear, I'm going to die of boredom here…" Ed went over to the restocked snack table, but he was forced away by Havoc.

"Sorry, Boss. You already cleared the first table. Try dancing with someone, or at least talk to people." Ed murmured something, then walked over to his corner. It was declared his corner because of the fact he hardly ever left it.

"Something happen in the next five seconds, please!"

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Ed was about to walk over to the door, but the double doors opened. Who he saw almost gave him a nosebleed.

"Is t-that W-Winry?!" The blonde who had just entered the room looked over to her crush.

"Hi, Ed." Winry walked over to Ed, who was blushing furiously.

"Hi, Win. Why are you here?" She simple shrugged, but then a new song played in the background. Many couples started to get together, and began to slow dance.

"Can we dance?" Winry pulled Ed to the other dancing couples.

"S-sure…"

_The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

"This is how you dance, Ed." Winry placed Ed's flesh hand on her hip, and the other on her shoulder.

"Um…why are we dancing together?" She smiled at the question, then she took a step, telling Ed to follow her lead.

"Ed, you had something to tell me, and I have something to tell you." They both blushed and slowly swayed to the song.

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

"Ok, I do have something to tell you…" Ed pulled Winry closer to him, still swaying to the song.

"Well, what is it?" Winry wrapped her arms around his neck, while he held her around the waist.

"I…I've been thinking about this for a while now…I like you, Winry…" She pulled away some, just to see his face.

"I like you, too, Ed. I have for a long time." Ed looked at her in surprise.

"Really? I almost thought that you didn't have the same feeling…" She smiled, and hugged him.

"Really, Edward. I'll even say that I love you." Ed hugged her, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Finding a girl like you would be impossible. I love you, Winry." They continued to dance with the song.

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

"I can't believe it took me this long to tell you that. And here at this stupid ball." Winry giggled at Ed's comment of this dance.

"Hey, Fullmetal. I see you finally told her, you love her." Mustang and Hawkeye were swaying to the song, next to the new couple.

"And I see you've finally been able to ask out Hawkeye, Bastard." Riza smiled and looked to the girl.

"Finally?" Winry nodded happily at the question asked by lieutenant.

"Finally, yourself?" Riza nodded her head.

"So, pipsqueak, I see you're girlfriend is leading this dance."

"You, jerk! Go back to your girlfriend." Winry pulled out a wrench, which she brought along in case something stupid happened.

"You don't mind, Miss Hawkeye?" All the young woman could do was smirk.

"Go right on ahead." With that, the boys were whacking over the head.

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start_

"I'm sorry for acting childish…" Ed only suffered a small hit, just like the Colonel, but it did give him a headache.

"It's ok, Edward. I just thought you were stronger than that. I mean, seriously, you're not that short." Now, looking at that bigger picture, Ed was a bit taller than Winry.

"Wow, I am pretty tall. Thanks for telling me, Win." They still swayed with the song, then watched Riza and Roy do that same.

_Oh, but hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night _

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

"You know, when I first saw you come in here, I fell for you all over again. You look amazing in that dress." Winry blushed, because that was a really corny, but sweet comment.

"You look great, yourself. I love the ponytail. And you won't believe where I got this dress." Winry looked away, because she thought Ed would be able to see the answer in her eyes.

"You can tell me later… Besides, I'd rather try to dance with you than talk about clothes." The blondes giggled and looked over to the other couple, Roy and Riza.

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

"Roy, I can't believe it took that long for Edward and Winry to get together." Roy and Riza glanced in the general direction of the other couple.

"I can't believe it took me this long to ask you out." Riza smiled, and looked over to the other couples dancing.

"You know that you owe Jean, Vato and I two weeks paid vacation, now." Roy groaned, but continued the dance.

"I'm fine with that, just as long as I get a date." Riza nodded her head and came closer to Roy.

"It did take you a bit too long to ask me out."

_So, breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep_

_And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

"I have to thank Al for all this. Thank you, Alphonse." Winry said, though the armored boy wasn't there.

"I have to thank him because he's the one that helped me realize I liked you. What are you thanking him for?" Winry's face became flushed.

"He sort of told me you liked me, and he was the one that told me I should come here, and he was the one that made the dress and the hairclip." That's when Ed noticed the hairclip.

'_Al, I have to thank you so~ much later! I love you, little brother! You have to be the best person in the world!'_ Ed was more thankful than ever for having Alphonse as his little brother.

"Well, did he say that you look really sexy?" Winry giggled more.

"That's what he said. Thanks for the comment."

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

"Let's go home, I think Al would like to hear that we're together." Ed stopped the dance and lent his hand to the girl.

"Ok, oh…um…everyone in headquarters made a bet about us, so you might be questioned the next day." Ed was about to rant to everyone about this bet, but thought it would be nice not to have a wrench in his skull.

"Whatever, I'll just tell them off tomorrow. Tonight's about us." Winry was about to swoon over what her new boyfriend had just said, but thought it would ruin the moment.

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

"Let's go, Riza. I'd like to take you to dinner before your vacation." Roy lead the blonde out.

"I never agreed to a dinner date, Roy." Riza may have stated that, but she followed anyways.

"You want to, though." That classic smirk of Mustang's was on his face.

"Fine."

_Tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

"Al! You're a genius!" Winry came bursting into the Elric's dorm.

"My plan worked?!" Seeing the couple holding hands made Al really happy.

"Thanks, Al." Ed patted the empty armor, and started to rip off the tux jacket he was wearing.

"Alphonse, I owe you big time!" Winry hugged the tall armor suit.

"No problem, Win." Then Ed had to ask a question.

"Where's my red coat?" Winry nearly jumped out of the dress, but collected herself.

"I'm wearing it." Ed looked up and down at the dress, then smiled.

"You keep it. I can always make another one." Winry hugged the older Elric and went to the bathroom to change into her night attire.

"It was a good choice going with the red, Al." If the boy could smile in the armor, Al would have.

"Thanks, Brother. I knew this was going to work out, you know." Ed patted the armor and went to his room.

"Thank you, Alphonse. If it wasn't for you…I don't know if I would have told her."

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

* * *

**Lowell:** Sorry, sis. You can't write romance...

**Conny:** Ok, that's your opinion. I want to know what everyone else says about it! Please! Someone review this story!

**Lowell:** That was subtle...

**Conny:** Shut it, little bro. Sooo~ Review, please?


	2. Roy and Riza

Royai Songfic (A.K.A. RoyRiza)

Song: Hanging by a Moment

Artist: Lifehouse

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Honest!

Summary: This is what happened with Roy and Riza during "Fall For You". Roy finally realizes he likes Riza. The only problem is that he doesn't know how to say it to her.

* * *

"Sir, back to work." Hawkeye simply couldn't stand having her superior officer slack off in his paper again.

"Riza, I need to tell you something." Halting in the hallway, the blonde turned around to look at the man, who was following her down the hall.

"What is it, sir?" That's when Roy faltered. He wanted to say something along the lines of: _Riza, would you like to go out to dinner with me?_ or maybe, _I've been thinking about this for a while now, and I would like to say that I like you._ But whatever Mustang was going to say, didn't happen. The brunet simply lost his words because of her eyes. Those deep amber pools, that seem to see into your soul.

"Sir, the Fuhrer is coming…" They both turned to face the man coming down the hall and saluted.

"Afternoon, Fuhrer King Bradley." Both the officers stated.

"At ease. Ah, Colonel, I was looking for you. Come along." The man continued to walk down the hall, not waiting for Mustang to follow. Riza gestured that he should get moving.

Halfway down the hall, Bradley began to speak.

"I have a proposition for you, Mustang." That's when the colonel really listened closely.

"What kind of proposition, sir?" The Fuhrer turned to face him, with a smile on his face.

"With that military ball coming up, if you would give a speech of some sorts, I'll get your rank up." That sounded like a simple idea and it would help Mustang get closer to his dream to become Fuhrer.

"Do I get to bring my subordinates, sir?" That smile on the higher ranked officer's face turned upside down.

"Sorry, Mustang. The other higher ups believe you would need different subordinates if you ranked up." That suddenly made the ranking up sound like a bad thing. Roy needed all of his subordinates, especially Riza, if he wanted to move up.

"I'm sorry, sir. My subordinates have to go with me, if I rank up." With that, the Colonel saluted and left.

* * *

"So, what did the Fuhrer have to say?" Riza placed a folder on her superior's desk.

"If I gave a speech at the military ball later, I could rank up." The blonde nodded.

"So, what will your speech be about?" Mustang had the classic smirk of his in place.

"I'm not giving a speech." A small shocked expression etched across Riza's face.

"I thought your goal was to rank up and become Fuhrer, why aren't you doing the speech?" Mustang locked eyes with his subordinate.

"Well, if I ranked up, I couldn't bring you, or anyone else. I'd rather have my subordinates." Smiling, Riza was about to walk out of the room, but stopped when she thought about something.

"Sir, who are you taking to the military ball?" Mustang didn't really ask anyone, because he's been stumped on how to ask Riza for a while.

"Well, who are you going with?" This was when Mustang was getting hopeful. If Riza wasn't going with anyone, he could ask her to go with him. That way, Roy could probably find a way to tell her that he likes her.

_I'm desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started_

_I'm chasing after you_

"I'm going by myself. Who are you going with?" The blonde did not forget she asked him, so she pressed on.

"Well, I was thinking…I wasn't going with anyone…so, would you like to go with me?" Something seemed to glimmer in her amber eyes, Mustang couldn't quite figure it out.

"Sure, I'll go with you." With that, Riza walked out of the office. Roy could only stare at her, as she left.

* * *

After the usual rant by Ed, Mustang was ready to go home. There was about an hour before the military ball would begin, but Mustang was still stumped on how he would tell Riza that he liked her. The man was brought back to realty, in his office, by the woman he's been thinking about.

"I'll see you later, sir." Riza was smiling as she left the office, only making the brunet more unfocused.

"Bye, Riza."

* * *

At home, having only ten minutes before picking up Riza and driving to the formal event, Mustang was staring at himself in a mirror.

"How do I tell her?" Roy was looking at his reflection, wearing a simple tux and a navy blue tie. "Can telling her be that hard?" The man grabbed his gloves, just as a precaution, in case someone decided to attack an assembly room filled with military officials and State Alchemists. Looking to the clock, the colonel settled for going with whatever came to mind, to tell Riza. The brunet left.

* * *

Three knocks were rapped on Riza's door. Black Hayate thought it was someone trying to break into the house, so the dog barked.

"Black Hayate." That was enough for the dog to know to stop. "Come in." The door eased open, revealing a formally dressed Mustang. "Hi, Roy." The blonde didn't get a response.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto _

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

Black Hayate seemed to remember Roy, because he pounced on the dazed man.

"Wow! Hayate, stop! It's nice to see you, too!" Roy was able to push the dog off, but was embarrassed because of it.

"Black Hayate, bed." With that order, the dog went over to his cushion and laid down.

"Hey, Riza. Wow, you look great!" That was a delayed reaction. Riza was outfitted in a black dress, going just past her knees and had her hair down.

"Thank you, Roy. You don't look half-bad, yourself. Expect…" Riza walked over to fit his raven hair, which was a little messy, considering he was wrestling with a dog.

"Thanks…let's go."

* * *

In the car, the two stayed quiet. Mustang was still getting around to the idea of having Riza, who looked really amazing in her little black dress, in his car. Riza simply looked out the window, like she was waiting for something to happen. They arrived at the assembly hall, still not really saying anything to each other.

_Forgetting all that I'm lacking_

_Completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation_

_You take all of me now_

Roy and Riza walked in to see many couples dancing together. Hughes was with his wife, Havoc was with his new girlfriend, who's name doesn't come to mind at this time.

"So, earlier, what did you have to tell me?" Riza seemed to remember that far back, because Roy almost forgot it.

"Oh…um…how about we dance?" With that, Roy lead the blonde to the other couples who were swaying to the song playing.

"So?" Riza asked, gazing at him with those amber eyes.

"Well, I've been wanting to tell you something…" Mustang was trying to find a good way to tell her, but nothing really came to mind. He was simply stalling until some miracle gave him a good idea.

"What is it, Roy?" Riza tilted her head, a little. That only made Roy more nervous, because he seriously had no clue how to tell her.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto _

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

"Well…I've been thinking…and I like you…" Ok, that was the best Roy could do. He never really thought what he said through.

"You…like…me?" It was like those words were hard to comprehend for Hawkeye.

"Yes…I've just figured it out that I've liked you for a long time." They stopped swaying, only to stare at each other.

"Really?", was the only word Riza could say.

"Yeah…really. I've finally figured out that I liked you, and have liked you for a long time." He started to sway both of them again, to get back into the rhythm of the song.

"You won't believe how long I've been waiting to hear you say that…" The blonde laughed some, then looked him straight in the eye.

"Really? You like me?" She nodded, with a genuine smile on her face.

_I'm living for the only reason that I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into _

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

After dancing together some more, they noticed Ed was dancing with Winry. Roy lead them towards to the young blondes, having Riza not really minding at all.

"I can't believe it took me this long to tell you that. And here at this stupid ball." Winry giggled at Ed's comment of this dance.

"Hey, Fullmetal. I see you finally told her, you love her." Mustang and Hawkeye were swaying to the song, next to the new couple.

"And I see you've finally been able to ask out Hawkeye, Bastard." Riza smiled and looked to the girl.

"Finally?" Winry nodded happily at the question asked by lieutenant.

"Finally, yourself?" Riza nodded her head.

"So, pipsqueak, I see you're girlfriend is leading this dance."

"You, jerk! Go back to your girlfriend." Winry pulled out a wrench, which she brought along in case something stupid happened.

"You don't mind, Miss Hawkeye?" All the young woman could do was smirk.

"Go right on ahead." With that, the boys were whacking over the head.

_There's nothing else to lose_

_There's nothing else to find_

_There's nothing in the world _

_That can change my mind_

"Why did you let the Rockbell girl whack me over the head?" Roy was a bit lightheaded, due to the wrench over his skull.

"Well, you shouldn't tease Ed like that. Both you and him are in the same boat tonight, considering you just confessed you liked me." Groaning, because a headache was starting up, Roy agreed with her.

"You know, I'm wondering how Fullmetal told her, it couldn't have been any better than what I did…" Riza simply rolled her eyes and came closer as they continued to dance.

Glancing back to the couple, Riza remembered something.

"Roy, I can't believe it took that long for Edward and Winry to get together." Roy and Riza glanced in the general direction of the other couple.

"I can't believe it took me this long to ask you out." Riza smiled, and looked over to the other couples dancing.

"You know that you owe Jean, Vato and I two weeks paid vacation, now." Roy groaned, but continued the dance.

"I'm fine with that, just as long as I get a date." Riza nodded her head and came closer to Roy.

"It did take you a bit too long to ask me out."

_I'm desperate for changing_

_I'm starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started_

_I'm chasing after you_

The military ball dragged on until midnight, having most of the people who came here by themselves leave. Many of the couples were still dancing, Ed and Winry, Roy and Riza, Havoc and his girlfriend, Maes and Gracia, and many more were still swaying with the music.

Thinking it should be time to leave, Roy started to head towards the door, bring Riza with him.

"Let's go, Riza. I'd like to take you to dinner before your vacation." Roy lead the blonde out.

"I never agreed to a dinner date, Roy." Riza may have stated that, but she followed anyways.

"You want to, though." That classic smirk of Mustang's was on his face.

"Fine."

* * *

"Ah, Roy, haven't seen you here in a while." The waiter said, greeting the couple into the near empty restaurant.

"Hi, Wesley. Could you get me two of my usual order? And a bottle of wine?" The waiter nodded and lead the couple to a table near the corner.

"What did you order?" Riza asked, probably because she has never been in that certain restaurant.

"Just spaghetti. You don't mind?" The blonde shook her head, while sitting down in her seat. Mustang followed, then the food came.

"Wow, that was fast." Hawkeye commented the waiter.

"Well, Miss, we don't keep one of our best customers waiting and there isn't anyone else here." She nodded, then a plate full of pasta was placed in front of her and Roy. "Enjoy your meal." The waiter left them alone, also leaving a silence.

"Like the spaghetti?" Roy asked, seeing Riza finished half of the noodles.

"It's not bad. I haven't been to this place before." The man nodded, then looked to the empty glasses and wine bottle. He poured to glasses halfway with the fine wine, handing one over to his date.

"A toast?" Riza asked, wondering why Roy was holding his glass up.

"A toast to a wonderful relationship?" The blonde smiled and tapped her cup with his.

"Sure, a toast to our new relationship." With that, they slipped the drink.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

Driving Riza home, Roy had no clue what to tell her, now. He was just surprised that he got this far. They reached their destination, quicker than it should have been. The couple stood outside the blonde's home, Riza unlocking the door.

"So…goodnight, Riza." She turned around, smiling.

"Night, Roy." What happened next surprised both of them. Riza and Roy leaned in closer to each other, and lightly pressed their lips together. It was just a small touch, nothing else. It ended as fast as it came. "Have a nice night, Roy." Riza closed the door behind her, leaving the man dazed on the other side.

"You, too, Riza." Roy walked over to his car, smiling like he had just won the lottery.

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

Inside his house, Roy collapsed on the couch.

"That was wonderful." Thinking back on everything that happened tonight, Roy rethought his sum of the day. "That was better than wonderful, it was perfect."

_Just hanging by a moment_

_Hanging by a moment_

_Hanging by a moment_

_Hanging by a moment here with you_


End file.
